


Manus et Machina

by Linorien



Series: 007 Fest 2019 [18]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Met Gala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: A diamond smuggling ring. The Met Gala. Bond will need to infiltrate and be a model for the evening. He's actually familiar with the designer he'll be modelling for. More familiar than he thought.





	Manus et Machina

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon prompt: One or more of the MI6 Squad goes to the Met Gala

Breaking news: Attendee list for the Met Gala has been announced and famed designer Synthstesia is on the list. Synthstesia has been an up and coming name in the fashion industry for nearly a decade known for their innovative use of technology to both create and display their creations. Many were hoping that this mysterious designer would be invited to a Met Gala theme so suited to them: Manus et Machina: A Celebration of Man and Machine. With recent designs showcasing ruffles that changed colour to reflect the wearers mood and hats that expanded to an umbrella when detecting rain, expectations are high for this design team at their first ever Met Gala.

***

Bond was sitting at his desk, not wanting to do anything. There were reports to file, intel to look over, and emails to answer. But he didn’t want to do any of that. He didn’t really want to go down to the gym either. He didn’t know what he wanted to do. Just when he was seriously contemplating skiving off early, the red phone on his desk rang. 

He picked it up eagerly. “Yes?”

“M wants to see you,” the voice of Miss Moneypenny said. 

“I’ll be right there.” He set the receiver down and rushed over, not bothering to act like he was too busy as usual. He was desperate for any sort of mission. Moneypenny seemed to have picked up on his mood and simply nodded for him to head straight into M’s office. 

He really must’ve hurried; Q wasn’t here yet. M glanced up, “Bond,” and nodded for him to take a seat. It was too early for drinks. Bond heard Q walk in and greet Moneypenny before also entering. Curiously, he was not alone. Bond struggled to remember the woman’s name. 

“Q. Lilian,” M greeted. “Have a seat.”

That’s right. Lilian Sharp. She had been training to be an agent two years ago before deciding she preferred the less active environment of Q branch. Still didn’t explain why she was here. Double-oh missions should be above her paygrade. 

M handed all three of them manila folders with the mission details. “You might remember that there have been reports of a new diamond smuggling ring starting up. We aren’t sure yet where they are getting their supplies from, but we believe we know the next step in the chain.”

“The Met?” Bond asked. He was seeing the info in his document but it wasn’t making much sense yet.

“The Met Gala,” M corrected. “Traditionally the models wear expensive jewelry and outfits that are completely outrageous and it would be simple to hide jewels among all the spectacle.”

Q hummed. “Not as easy as you might assume, it will still take considerable skill. Real diamonds have a different weight to them and reflect light differently. To the trained eye they should stick out.”

“Yes. Right.” M seemed a bit annoyed that Q was interrupting. Curious. “To keep this short, we need you to be a model for one of the designers so you can get to know the other models backstage.”

“There’s not actually a backstage.”

“Q!” M said sharply. “I do not care about the pedantics. You have given me one too many surprises this past week and I don’t want to be reminded of those surprises.”

The quartermaster nodded and returned his focus to the papers in front of him. Bond quickly glanced at Lilian but she was making an effort to be unnoticed. She could read the room better than Q could at the moment. 

M let out a long sigh and looked back at Bond. “You’ll be one of the models. I expect you to get a close look at all the other costumes and figure out which designer is associated with the smuggling ring. This is a widely publicised event so I expect you to keep your cover as much as possible. There will be other agents stationed nearby to follow up on leads. We absolutely want to avoid public notice; that would cause trouble for us both in image and in forcing the smuggling ring to reorganise.” He paused, glanced down at his own papers, then back at Bond. “Lilian will be your primary contact in the field as your costume attendant. It won’t be suspicious for her to be at your side throughout the event. As you may remember, she has field training, but she also has experience with theatre costumes. Do you have any questions?”

Bond had many questions. Not all of which he would ask right now. There were two main ones. “Who will be the other agents on backup?”

“Eden Aguilar and Earl Lane.”

“And who will I be modelling for?” He did know some of the top designers, after all. His tailor kept him up to date with the latest fashions.

M closed his eyes. A long slow blink. “You’ll be modelling for Synthstesia. Q will fill you in on the rest of the details. Dismissed.”

Q was the first to leave with a rather curt “Sir” and barely a look in M’s direction before he swept out. Lilian was quick on his heels and Bond followed right behind. There was something he was missing. 

He’d heard of Synthstesia. Anyone who knew anything about fashion had heard about the mysterious designer pushing the world of wearable tech. The suits weren’t usually Bond’s style, but he appreciated the use of nanofabric to keep suitcoats looking crisp even when caught in a London downpour. What he didn’t know was why this mission seemed to be getting on M’s nerves already. And why Q seemed to be the target of the frustration. 

Bond followed Q down to the boffin’s office where the door shut between the three of them. Q sat at his desk and picked up his cup of tea from the warming plate. He inhaled deeply and took a long drink. “What I’m going to tell you does not leave this office. M knows, and is turning a blind eye. But no one else in MI6 can learn this secret.”

“What’s so secret, Q?”

“The logistics of how you’ll be attending the gala. It’s an expensive and exclusive event. MI6 cannot get you in, but I can.” Though Q was deadly serious, a smile, one of pride, crept onto his face. “Synthstesia is me.”

For a moment, his brain stuttered. 

“Oh! I should’ve know when the electric jacket was released!” Lilian exclaimed. “I even helped you test that out in R&D a few months before. You just changed the voltage!”

Q’s smile grew larger. “Someone else would’ve developed it first if I hadn’t. Everyone wants a little more personal space on the tube.”

Bond was also remembering having a Q branch issued suit that stayed dry in the rain years before nano fabric became popular. It had been a suit designed for stealth rather than style back then. “And you’ve kept it a secret from everyone.”

“A few people know, of course. My top designers are my friends from uni and a few others I met online. They know I have another job, but they don’t know what I do. Only that it keeps me very busy and requires strange hours.”

“And you’ve kept your identity secret from the rest of the world. How did you do that?”

Q laughed softly. “The whole thing started as a joke at first. We thought it would be fun to rotate who represented the company at different shows. Often wearing masks that hid recognisable features. It was something that made us stand out, created mystery. Also allowed us to rotate when one of us had an exam that day.”

“Like Stig,” Bond said. 

“Or Daft Punk,” Lilian added.

“Exactly. I’d been planning on attending this one anyway and bringing the others as guests. It’s the first time we’ve been invited to the Met Gala and I couldn’t pass it up. Really the only change to the plan is that I’ll have to design something extra for you. It’s a bit last minute, but I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about it some before.”

“You’ve thought of designs for me?” Bond asked, not sure if he was flattered, or just surprised. 

“Now don’t be like that. I have ideas for all of the agents, many of my own staff, and plenty for Eve. Extra secret: I’m designing something special for her next birthday.” Q grinned and the sparkle in his eye said it was going to be an amazing gift. “Back to the mission at hand. We fly to the States in two days. There will be a couple long days of costume fittings and redesigns. I’m sorry but you’re going to be little more than a department store dummy those days. Lilian, you’ll be there as well. I’ll introduce you as a new assistant and Kirsten should be able to show you the ropes. Like M said, your main priority will be to serve as a contact for Bond since he will be very closely watched. However, I did select you for this mission because of your past so I expect you to learn and if something does go wrong on the costume, you should be able to fix it.”

“Understood, sir.”

“Ah, right. As much as I enjoy it, there will be no calling me ‘sir’ while we are there. Best if you just get used to calling me Synth. Hans, if you absolutely must in the workshop since all of us answer to Synth now.” He flipped open his laptop. “Your tickets are in your folders along with a cover identity for you, Bond.” He clicked a few times. “I’ve also send you some videos for you to study Bond. It may seem silly to study how to walk on the carpet, but we have an image to maintain and I won’t have you ruining that like you ruin so much of Q branch’s equipment. Do you have any other questions?”

“What is there instead of backstage?”

“What?”

“In M’s office you said there wasn’t a backstage. So what is there?”

“Ah, right. There will be a small preview show before the Gala for the industry. That is a more traditional show and does have a backstage area. Before and after that will be your best opportunity to get close to the other models. However the Met Gala is different. You arrive in a limo and step right out onto the red carpet with me. Once inside there is more chance to mingle, but many of the models change into a more comfortable dress at that point. Especially the dresses with stiff arms or bits that would block their view of their plate when seated. I suspect that is when the exchange will take place.”

“And the other agents will be inside as well?”

“That’s still in progress. We’re trying to get them in as last minute security guards, but the guards were all selected eight months in advance so it’s a bit tricky. Security is tighter than a state visit.” 

“Sounds fun.”

***

With just days until the Met Gala, celebrities are teasing hints of their outfits and revealing who they are being designed by. If twitter pictures are anything to go off of, this gala will be a party of illumination and technology like we’ve never seen before. Although hints from some celebrities have us wondering if the designers haven’t taken inspiration from past technology and gone a more steampunk route instead. One designer we’ve heard nothing about is Synthstesia. It seems they are choosing to keep their mysterious air and keep us waiting for the red carpet.

***

It was strange seeing Q outside of Q branch. Bond sometimes lurked in Q branch when there wasn’t a large mission going on and was used to seeing Q standing tall at the front of the room working on his computer. He was quiet leader, not hovering and not barking out commands unless it was a very tense situation. Here, though, in their rented studio space for the Gala, he was everywhere at once. Suggesting tiny changes and shouting across the room to summon craftsmen to his side to fix things. 

He had a tablet computer on a sling that he consulted, but he also had three pencils tucked in his hair and a sketchpad he flipped through constantly. Most strikingly, he dressed differently too. Years ago when they first met, Bond teased him for the rumbled anorak and antique cardigans. He’d since been informed that it was considered stylish in certain circles, but now he had the pleasure of seeing Q in a rumbled Star Trek shirt and black skinny jeans with paint splatters all over both. 

When he wasn’t watching the quartermaster, Bond watched the other models and their outfits. There were only three others, but their costumes were wildly different. There was the redhead woman who was being dressed in a thin cut brown dress with silvery threads hanging down from a large green ruff around her collar bone. 

“She’s meant to be a weeping willow tree,” Lilian said when Bond asked. “The silver are all fiber optics that are light enough to blow in the breeze and are programed to look like rain falling.”

“I thought the theme was technology.”

“They wanted to show that nature can be a source of inspiration. Like those light up trees in Singapore.”

Bond nodded. He remembered being captivated when he saw those for the first time. 

“She’ll have a headpiece too. And the headpiece includes a solar panel so that you can charge your phone.”

“And what about that one?” Bond pointed to the other male model. He had on an iridescent suit with long tails. And something about the arms looked strange. 

“Put your arm down! I’m trying to fix this seam,” Lilian reprimanded. “That suit can light up in its entirety. Programmed patterns can be controlled with a panel hidden somewhere. There’s also a cape built into the back. It attaches to the arms. I think they’ll be going with the wings look for the gala. Personally I’m not a fan of the look, but don’t tell anyone.” 

Bond heard the unspoken ‘Don’t tell Q.’ He nodded. There was another model behind him, but according to Lilian he wasn’t allowed to move so he hadn’t been able to see her costume yet. 

His own costume was decidedly space age. It was an ocean blue suit crisscrossed with lines connecting various twinkling nodes. The nodes were mapped to stars in the sky and the glowing lines formed constellations. The suit itself was fairly traditionally cut and expertly tailored to Bond. However, portions of the suit were also interactive screens. A tap on the left wrist displayed the time, temperature, and a compass. A tap over his heart showed a pumping heart that synchronised to his own heart rate. A tap on his right arm could bring up a navigation map. 

To complete the space traveller look, his shoes had a glow strip near the bottom and also had small spider-like extensions that stuck out to look like magnets. In case he needed to walk on the outside of a spacecraft. (Or scale the side of a building. Bond recognised the prototype from the labs.) He also would have to wear gloves and a helmet to top off the look. Because this was fashion, not actual space, the helmet wouldn’t completely enclose his head, but the stiff material climbed the back of his head and then a ring of one-way glass circled his head. It would cleverly disguise his own face while not limiting his vision. Unfortunately, because of all the cameras, he still wouldn’t be able to have an earpiece. Not that he would be able to converse with the other agents if he had one. Models were only meant speak to tell their attendants if something was wrong or if an interviewer directly asked them who they were wearing.

One of Q’s collaborators clapped his hands loudly over the chatter of the large room. “Movement lessons in twenty minutes. Designers finish up some quick modifications and please send your models down the hall.”

Right. Q was insisting that all of their models moved in a certain way. Slick but robotic. Like the synthetics in “Humans.” Some behind the scenes videos had been in the playlist Q emailed him. And if Bond was entirely honest, he was looking forward to this.

***

Q watched as Bond seemed to glide across the catwalk for the private industry show. All of his models had learned to walk like synths, but Bond had the least amount of time to learn it in. His double-oh training was paying off in an unexpected fashion. 

The outfit looked spectacular, he only had a few notes to give Lilian and the other crafters to make before the gala tomorrow night. He might have the model put some shimmer in his hair to better catch the faint light of the visor. Oh and a silvery-blue lipstick. Yes. 

He’d have to ask the willow tree model to make sharper turns too. That would fling the fibers out further and create more movement. The model with the wings actually needed to move his arms slower when raising them. And Q might tweak the colour balance for the wing design lights too. 

His showstopper piece was nearly perfect, though. Q grinned as the whispers grew when the model walked out stiffly, looking quite like a 60’s era robot costume. Large box-like design with ducting tubes for arms that appeared stiffly attached to the waist, not showing any hands. She kept her legs far enough apart that the legs didn’t brush each other and ruin the illusion. The model really made it look like an old Halloween costume until she turned and the transformation from ancient sci fi became sleek future world. The cylindrical tubings melted away and the hollow, coral prosthetic arms were revealed with full articulation in the fingers as she gracefully turned the dials that dropped the boxes around the legs and became a glorious layered skirt. Another dial turn and the silver box around her chest contracted into a sleek dinner jacket with three-quarter sleeves. The gasps of the other designers were absolutely worth all the late nights working on this after running missions. She reached up and tapped near her temple to activate the hidden lights in her hair as well, a glowing rainbow dancing down her braid. Her smoother movements on the walk back earned actual applause from the audience of professionals. 

***

Backstage, Bond was exuding calm confidence and such trustworthiness that others models were approaching him on the verge of breakdown. As much as he could with his visor, he looked them in the eye and talked to them to help calm them down. He reassured them that their makeup hadn’t smudged and yes they were lined up in the right place, and don’t worry your hair looked fine from behind. It was mostly the newer models who were fretting or the ones for whom this might be their big break. Using his trained people skills, he often directed them over to an older model who could help them with the voice of experience. All the while he inspected their outfits, looking for signs of diamonds. 

He thought he saw some on an elaborate necklace, but when he inquired, he was told that they were specially grown from a lab to refract light from cameras into a softer blue. Sure enough when a camera flashed the model’s face shone with blue light from below.

The other one he suspected was a tall model who had a suit made of mirrors and infinity glass. Large panels and smallers ones made the man into a living disco ball, the reflective sphere over his head only aiding in that illusion. Bond tried talking to him, but the man didn’t respond. Bond couldn’t even tell if he looked in his direction. It must be made of similar one-way glass to allow the model to see, but it was very disorienting to only see his own face distorted on the sphere and no hint of human beneath. He wasn’t even sure how the man breathed. 

It wouldn’t be impossible for some of the diamonds to be hidden in the joint areas where there were smaller panels of mirrors. However the model moved off before Bond could properly focus his eyes on what was causing the reflections instead of the shifting reflections themselves.

When it was his turn to walk on stage, he took a deep breath and emptied his mind of all thought. It was double-oh training: think like your cover identity. And for Q, his cover identity was high tech robot. Empty mind. No purpose other than walking to the end of the catwalk with the most efficient movements, pausing, turning, and walking back. He even kept his eyes dead ahead, only moving a split second before he turned his body. 

***

Welcome back to the Met Gala red carpet where stars have been dazzling us all night long with shimmering outfits. Many outfits have clearly gone for a robotic design, lots of silvers and golds and more than one suit stitched to resemble famous robots in movies. There have also been many headpieces featuring flashing lights and an extraordinary hoop skirt featuring exposed wirings for a worn down technology look. 

I am just hearing now that Synthstesia has finally arrived. Surprisingly, they are not dressing any celebrities tonight, seemingly relying only on their designs to draw attention. And from my colleague closer to the road, it sounds like its working. Now I’m hearing from my colleague that there appear to be five models walking the carpet with the designers, but I have only four listed on my sheet so I’m curious. 

Oh, I can just see them coming into view now. You can see for yourself the fantastic display of lights on three of the models and one looking strangely out of place and rather clunky. However, we’ve seen a couple transformation pieces already once they reach the top of the stairs so maybe this is another like it. 

I can match up the other models on my sheet but this mysterious fifth one is oddly simple and looks almost underdressed for the occasion. They’ll be making their way here in a few minutes, but let’s turn our attention back to the ones in front of us. 

***

Eyes ahead. Pay attention to Lilian’s guiding taps on his arm to tell him to stop for pictures and when to move ahead. There were a lot of cameras. 

Climb the stairs without looking. Make it look effortless. Stop to talk to the reporter. 

“And now you’re one of the models for Synthstesia, correct?” the woman asked, holding out a microphone. 

“Correct.”

“And what can you tell me about the design of this suit? We’ve seen many that simply light up, but yours is something more.”

“The design is inspired by outer space. The lights form constellations. The jacket has useful screens.” Without looking down, he smoothly moved his arm over his chest, paused, moved only his one finger to tap the screen, then lowered his arm. Only the interviewers surprised smile told him the screen lit up. 

“Amazing. And can we assume this is a heart rate monitor as well?”

“Correct.”

Lilian jumped in. “Although the concept is futuristic and designed with an astronaut in mind, technology like this an be used for everyday athletes wanting to monitor their heart rate while training or anyone who wants to visually see their heart beat faster when their partner comes home at the end of the day.”

“That’s so sweet! So will some of these designs be coming on the market soon?”

“Absolutely. The embedded watch on the jacket sleeve is already being trialled in a limited run in England.”

Again without looking, Bond raised his arms and tapped his wrist to demonstrate.

“Amazing. Viewers look out for Synthestesia’s wearable tech coming to you. Thank you so much for stopping. Enjoy the rest of your night.”

Lilian tapped his elbow twice to prompt him to move on. They were almost inside and he could relax the act. It hadn’t been too hard for the catwalk, but keeping it up for this long was difficult. Especially resisting the urge to make eye contact, instead looking at a point usually near interviewer’s chins, keeping his answers as economical as his movements, and also not adjusting the cuffs of his jacket which were now every so slightly bunched up. But a robot wouldn’t care about that, so he couldn’t either. 

Bond also couldn’t keep an eye on Q who was silently walking the carpet like a fifth model but refusing to talk to any reporters. He had the smooth robotic motions down better than anyone in the movement class. Now that was a detail not included in his mission report.

Q wore a skintight one piece suit that was slightly silver and made his skin look metallic. One of the makeup artists had completely covered his face as well, removing spots and stress lines, leaving only a fake look behind. Over this he wore a deep green suit with some aesthetic wires accenting his joints and helping to hide the slight lack of symmetry in his body.. He’d covered his own hair with a clearly fake wig with each synthetic hair carefully waved. Q had also replaced his glasses with neon green contacts. If any of them looked like synthetic humans, it was him. 

Bond made it inside, only talking with one other reporter, letting Lilian handle the rest. And then, out of sight of the cameras, he could relax. He turned to Lilian as he adjusted his cuffs. “Don’t tell you-know-who, but that was worse than long waits on a stealth mission.”

Lilian laughed. “I’m sure it gets easier with practice.” She leaned it a bit closer. “Now that I know what he’s doing, I realise I’ve seen him doing it sometimes around the office.”

“Really?” Bond had never noticed. “When.”

“When there are MPs visiting. It unnerves them and gets them to leave faster.” 

Bond laughed. He just might have to try for himself whenever he had to suffer one of those damned formal inquiry hearings. 

“What’s so funny?” Q asked suddenly from beside them.

Bond and Lilian exchanged quick glances as they chorused, “Nothing.”

Q narrowed his eyes. “I’ll leave it for now.” He hooked his arm through Bond’s and led him forward. Bond noticed he was still walking robotically and matched him. “Have you found anything else out? Anyone seem suspicious to you?”

“No,” Bond whispered back. “I’m still suspicious of Mr Disco Ball, but that designer is well known and I doubt they’re connected. I’m guessing its hidden on a celebrity dress since they could afford to buy diamonds anyway.”

“That’s what I was thinking too.” Q and Bond stayed quiet in thought as they walked through the costume exhibit, the whole point of the night. Bond looked around at the other people while Q studied the exhibit, but he still couldn’t pin down anyone who looked to be smuggling diamonds. 

“Plan B then,” Q said. He steered Bond out of the way of the main flow after they left the exhibit and right into one of the large curtained off areas for stars to change into costumes that would actually allow them to sit at a table. Lilian waited outside.

“Lift up your left shoe. No, let me see the bottom of it.”

Bond obliged. Q grabbed one of the fake magnet clamps and twisted it clockwise, revealing a small opening with a diamond inside.”Take this to any of the guards and say you saw it drop, but you aren’t sure who dropped it. They’ll handle it while we enjoy dinner.” He placed the diamond in Bond’s gloved hand.

“Why do you have a diamond and how will you know who claims it? And what if the person who claims it is the wrong person?”

“I grew it,” Q said as he quickly stripped off his wig and suit, turning it inside out to reveal a much more plain black suit. “It has a tracker. And no designer worth their salt would risk a diamond falling out. But, a smuggler wouldn’t know the correct fastenings to use.” Q used his reflection in Bond’s visor to mess up his hair and draw some simple circuit board designs on his face. Bond didn’t know where he’d pulled the pencil from. “Besides. If the tracker reveals that it just goes back to a storage space, then it was a false trail. But if it goes elsewhere, we have a good lead.” Q walked back through the curtain and stashed his wig in Lilian’s bag. He also pulled out a pair of blue glasses and placed them on top of his head.

That seemed like a reasonably thought out plan. A plan that really didn’t need him. Certainly it didn’t require him as a model. “Why wasn’t this plan A?”

“Huh? Oh, sorry. I have to go talk with Kelsey. I’ll see you at the table.” And then he was off, his long legs taking him away from Bond and his questions. 

***

Winners of the night are undoubtedly Synthstesia, showcasing technology in a way simply not seen in any other designers. Amidst the simple silver suits for men, the illuminated fashion from Synthstesia’s models truly shone. Both models were inspired by flight, the elegant flight of a butterfly and the ambitious flight of humans landing on alien world. 

The dresses stood out less, but the designers at Synthstesia have pushed boundaries by showcasing models with disabilities in a stunning way. It’s unclear whether their model’s prosthetic arms were custom for this event or if they were already hers, but either way we love it. While she is not the first amputee model, she is the first to walk the red carpet of the Met Gala. 

However, what has everyone whispering is the fifth model. They spoke with no reporters and even some of our inside sources say they didn’t see that model inside after the exhibit hall. The online forums are buzzing. Was this the elusive designer behind Synthstesia hiding in plain sight? Perhaps a simple last minute addition to their line up. Or, could it have been an actual robot walking the carpet? With the technology these designers demonstrated already, its not far from the realm of possibility.

***

At the end of the evening, Bond was actually sad he couldn’t keep the suit. He could do without the visor and shoes, but the suit was very cool. Q promised to make him a very similar one if he returned all his equipment on five different missions. Bond was up for the challenge. 

The diamond trick ended up working and thanks to Bond’s keen eye, he was able to spot the courier sneaking out and alert the other agents. It was all kept nice and discreet and he was able to enjoy his dinner with Q and Lilian in peace. 

All things considered, it was a really fun mission. He smiled as he typed up his report, carefully editing the details to keep Q’s identity secret. The long hours of standing in the workshop weren’t all that bad and he had a facade to hide behind on the carpet in front of all the press. He’d actually tried walking down the streets of London like a synth once since getting back and found people moved out of his way even more than usual. He’d just have to resist bragging to his tailor about all the designers he was able to talk to that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bunch of fun researching for this fic. If you're likewise interested, here are a few fun links
> 
> Light up cape: https://cdn.geekwire.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/04/L1040780-630x473.jpg  
> Grown diamonds: https://www.harpersbazaar.com/culture/features/a9924807/miroslava-duma-fashion-tech-lab/  
> Light up dress: http://www.makefashion.ca/wp-content/uploads/2016/06/11891253_1015671031786122_5002320489102882665_n.jpg  
> Jacket: https://v2.nl/events/workshop-wearable-technology/leadImage_large  
> Wired to Wear exhibit: https://fashionfilesmag.com/inside-the-chicago-museum-of-science-industry-wired-to-wear-exhibit/


End file.
